Advance Adventure
---- | catalognumber=ZMCP-1505 | recordcompany=Pikachu Records | colorscheme=Hoenn | footnotes=The arrangement for the horn was done by 佐野聡 Satoshi Sano, who is himself a trombonist. }} Advance Adventure (Japanese: アドバンス・アドベンチャー lit. Adobansu Adobenchā) is the first opening theme of the . It debuted in AG001 and was replaced by Challenger!! in AG070. It also has several instrumental arrangements, one of which was used in the previews of the next episode that aired at the end of each AG episode. Advance Adventure is one of the songs featured in the Japanese release of . Opening animation OP Text ! Japanese !width:"500"|English |- | この星の不思議な生き物 ポケットモンスター・・・ ちぢめてポケモン！ 今、少年サトシと ポケモンたちの 出会いと冒険と 戦いの物語が はじまる！ | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of a boy, , and Pokémon Their meetings, adventures, and battles Are about to begin! |} |} Synopsis Ash and Pikachu are in a stadium as the sun rises. Ash throws his Poké Balls to the sky and out come and fighting with and . Pikachu runs and uses at Mightyena. and appear with their Pokémon. Max is holding a PokéNav with Ash and his friends behind him, looking at Lilycove City. Ash and his friends run away as the ground disappears and lava flows into the ocean. Then, Team Magma and Team Aqua appear, followed by . Ash and his friends are out at sea on a raft. Under the water there are , , , and . Ash and the gang are in a forest then a cave. appears in front of the screen. Then, and fly to a battlefield and past Ash and Pikachu. is standing on a rock and uses . Ash and the gang stand together. Characters Humans * * (debut) * * Max (debut) * Jessie * James * s * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( , new, debut) * ( , new, debut) * ( , new, debut) * ( , newly evolved, debut) * ( , new, debut) * ( , new, debut) * ( , new, debut) * ( , new, debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * * * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * * * (debut) * (debut) * * * * Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | ＷＡＫＵ　ＷＡＫＵ　 | Full of courage, full of energy So interesting, so triumphant With the PokéNavi, we're ready to go!! Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy Willingness, mutual understanding Far away, beyond the sea The setting sun in Minamo City A Double Battle burns tomorrow Advancing faster with !! I want to be excited Our dreams won't sleep In a new town, flourishing friends We'll search for them Full of courage, full of energy So interesting, so triumphant!! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | ＷＡＫＵ　ＷＡＫＵ　 ＤＯＫＩ　ＤＯＫＩ　 ＷＡＫＵ　ＷＡＫＵ　 | Full of courage, full of energy So interesting, so triumphant With the PokéNavi, we're ready to go!! Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy Willingness, mutual understanding Far away, beyond the sea The setting sun in Minamo City A Double Battle burns tomorrow Advancing faster with Mach Bike!! I want to be excited Our dreams won't sleep In a new town, flourishing friends We'll search for them Everywhere, anytime, a wonderful idea, Side splittingly hilarious, peace and harmony Always, anytime, everyone's smiling Plenty to spare, great talents mature late, Playing it by ear, original intentions It won't all go well If everything goes easy, it's boring Little by little I evolve So I can meet a me that's different than yesterday I want my heart to pound And continue on a new journey The moment shines like a jewel So I'll search for it It won't all go well If everything goes easy, it's boring Close your eyes and feel the wind I'm sure that it's not good to rush things I want to be excited Our dreams won't sleep In a new town, flourishing friends We'll search for them Full of courage, full of energy So interesting, so triumphant!! |} |} Anime episodes in which song was used as background music *''A Tail With A Twist'' *''Taming of the Shroomish'' *''A Bite to Remember '' *''The Lotad Lowdown!'' *''All Things Bright and Beautifly!'' *''All in a Day's Wurmple '' *''On A Wingull And A Prayer!'' *''Sharpedo Attack!'' *''Gone Corphishin''' *''A Corphish Out of Water'' *''Ready, Willing and Sableye'' *''Now that's Flower Power!'' *''Having a Wailord of a Time'' *''A Different Kind of Misty!'' *''A Poké-BLOCK Party!'' *''Love at First Flight'' *''Let Bagons be Bagons'' *''Take the Lombre Home'' *''True Blue Swablu'' *''A Double Dilemma'' *''A Six Pack Attack!'' *''The Bicker the Better'' *''Grass Hysteria!'' *''Hokey Poké Balls!'' *''Whiscash and Ash'' *''Me, Myself and Time'' *''A Fan With A Plan!'' *''Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend'' *''That's Just Swellow'' *''Take This House and Shuppet'' *''Who's Flying Now?'' *''Lessons in Lilycove'' *''Training Wrecks'' *''It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!'' *''Where's Armaldo?'' *''Claydol Big and Tall'' *''Once in a Mawile'' *''Let is Snow, Let it Snow, Let is Snorunt'' *''Who, What, Where, When, Wynaut?'' *''Less is Morrison'' *''Deceit and Assist'' *''Rhapsody in Drew'' *''Like a Meowth to a Flame'' *''Saved by the Beldum'' *''From Brags to Riches'' *''Scheme Team'' *''Hooked On Onix!'' *''Hail to the Chef!'' *''A Hurdle for Squirtle'' *''A Chip Off The Old Brock!'' *''May's Egg-Cellent Adventure!'' *''Weekend Warrior!'' *''An Olden Pond!'' *''Off the Unbeaten Path'' *''Cutting The Ties That Bind!'' *''King and Queen for a Day!'' *''Talking a Good Game!'' *''The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!'' *''Gathering the Gang of Four!'' *''Different Strokes for Different Blokes!'' *''Buizel Your Way Out Of This!'' *DP048 *''Tag! We're It...!'' *''Pursuing a Lofty Goal!'' *''Sliding Into Seventh!'' Trivia * Being the first opening of the , it has been used often as background music in the said series and even in the , the same way OK! has been used as background music in several episodes of the . * This is the first Japanese opening theme to be sung by a male singer. Errors * When the group is seen on a raft, 's white skirt is colored red. External links Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ06 it:Advance Adventure ja:アドバンス・アドベンチャー zh:冒險前進